Rain at Midnight
by Shigure Haruki
Summary: "Karena aku bermimpi kau pergi dan tak pernah kembali…. Tak pernah tertawa di sisiku lagi," hujan pun turun di tengah malam yang tak berbintang - menyingkap perasaan dua orang sahabat yang selama ini terpendam.  Warning inside!


My first fanfiction about 07-Ghost.

**Warning! : **OOC, canon, shonen-ai inside. Don't like? Don't read! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Rain at Midnight**

_by_

_Shigure Haruki_

**.**

07-Ghost © Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara

**.**

**.**

Makan malam baru saja usai dan murid-murid Barsburg Empire belum kembali ke kamarnya. Tentu saja, malam masih muda dan semua masih bersemangat. Siapa sih yang tidak mau mengobrol santai dengan yang lain—dengan teman asrama? Hampir semua murid menghabiskan waktu di ruang rekreasi. Yah, hampir semua kecuali dua sahabat yang tak di sana, Teito dan Mikage. Di malam yang penuh cengkrama, seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang malah berlari-lari di koridor asrama.

"Sial! Kenapa harus ketinggalan buku, sih?" gerutu Mikage sambil berusaha mempercepat larinya yang tidak terbilang lambat itu—tentu calon tentara tidak mungkin berlari lambat, bukan? Namun, tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalanya sang sahabat yang terlihat sangat tak bersemangat hari ini, maka kedua kakinya pun melambat lalu terhenti dengan sendirinya.

"Aneh," gumamnya pada diri sendiri sambil menatapi bulan yang mulai terhalang awan, "padahal pelajaran hari ini biasa saja. Tetapi kenapa anak itu kelihatan lelah sekali? Apa dia sakit, ya?" Langit malam yang tak berbintang itu tak menjawab—hanya menunjukkan kelam yang menandakan akan turun hujan. Mikage pun bergegas kembali ke kamarnya dengan menyusuri setiap koridor-koridor temaram yang saling terhubung diiringi kegelisahan yang semakin memuncak.

"Semoga ia baik-baik saja…."

**.**

**.**

_Sometimes I don't want to remember_

_But another time I desperately seek for that memory_

_When you held me in your arm_

_And whispered sweet words into my soul_

_For I'll never forget your vow unto the eternity_

**.**

**.**

"Teito?" panggil Mikage tepat ketika tangannya memutar kenop pintu. Teito tidak menjawab—hanya dengkuran halus yang terdengar dari mulut pemuda mungil itu. Seakan dunia hanyalah miliknya dan mimpi.

"Sudah tidur rupanya. Dasar… _chibi_," Mikage tertawa kecil sambil menatapi helaian rambut sahabatnya yang terlihat sedikit di atas tempat tidur tingkat itu.

Dengan perlahan, Mikage meletakkan buku tugasnya yang tertinggal di atas meja lalu mulai berganti pakaian dengan baju tidur. Sesekali orb keemasannya menatap khawatir pada sahabatnya itu.

"Akh!" satu suara erangan yang cukup keras membuat Mikage menoleh cepat ke arah Teito dan melupakan kancing-kancing piyama yang belum terpasang itu.

"Teito?" tanyanya pelan. Ia yakin betul suara itu milik Teito, namun anak itu tak menjawab sepatah kata pun. Ya, sepertinya mimpi buruk sedang mengganggunya. Mikage pun bergegas menaiki tangga ranjang bertingkat itu untuk memastikan keadaan pemuda bertubuh mungil itu.

Banyaknya peluh di pelipis Teito membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu khawatir. Gelagat Teito hari ini ditambah erangannya dalam mimpi seolah mengindikasikan pemuda ini sakit. Mikage mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh Teito kalau-kalau ia demam.

"Tidak panas," gumam Mikage heran dengan sedikit perasaan lega terselip di sana. Meskipun demikian, wajah Teito benar-benar terlihat menderita, membuat rasa lega yang terselip tadi terkikis oleh detik waktu.

"Mimpi buruk, ya?" satu tangan yang terulur dari pemuda itu membelai helaian rambut amber dengan penuh kasih, tatapan matanya berubah sendu dan lembut—seperti memandang sesuatu yang sangat berharga namun tengah terluka.

"Semoga dengan ini mimpi burukitu pergi," Mikage tersenyum lembut lalu mengecup singkat kening Teito. Lalu ia pun beranjak untuk turun sebelum merasakan lengan kirinya ditahan oleh anak laki-laki yang masih tertidur itu.

Mikage menoleh dan mendapati bulir-bulir air mata yang mulai membasahi wajah sahabatnya. Teito adalah orang yang sangat berarti untuknya. Melihatnya menderita seperti ini membuat Mikage merasakan pilu yang luar biasa. Terlebih ketika satu nama terucap dari bibir pemuda yang tengah menangis dalam tidurnya itu.

"Mikage…."

Pilu.

Itu bukan yang kau rasakan ketika melihat orang yang kau sayangi menderita? Sekalipun… itu hanya mimpi buruk.

"Jangan menangis…," Mikage menyeka perlahan air mata yang terus mengalir dari ujung mata Teito. Dibelainya pipi kiri pemuda itu untuk menenangkan. Namun, air mata itu tak kunjung berhenti. Terus… hingga keduanya jatuh dalam pelukan sang mimpi.

**.**

**.**

_Why?_

_Can't we stay a little longer?_

_Can't we sit side by side while holding hands for a moment?_

_Can't we always laugh until the very end?_

_Why…_

_You should go far away; To a place I cannot reach_

_And never come back?_

**.**

**.**

Teito membuka kedua matanya ketika ia mulai menyadari kehangatan yang merambati wajahnya—terasa lembut dan menenangkan. Sesekali ia mengerjapkan matanya untuk menangkap cahaya yang minim pada lensa matanya. Dan demikianlah ia dapati sosok itu berbaring sangat dekat dengannya—dengan tangan yang tertangkup penuh kasih.

"Mikage…?"

Sepasang orb keemasan terbuka—beradu dengan sepasang orb emerald. Seulas senyum terukir di wajah pemuda berambut pirang itu—diiringi tawa kecil yang renyah.

"Wah, aku tertidur ya? Maaf," kata Mikage sambil melepaskan tangannya. Tak sempat ia tangkap ekspresi Teito yang sedikit berkabut ketika ia melepaskan kontak mereka.

"Tak apa," jawab Teito bingung, "apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Mikage?" Dan satu pertanyaan balik itu berhasil membuat Mikage terdiam.

_Well_, siapa sih yang mampu berkomentar kalau kau tertangkap tertidur di sebelah sahabat sekaligus teman sekamarmu dengan seluruh kancing baju tidur yang terbuka? Apapun yang kau katakan terkesan aneh, bukan?

"Ah.. itu…," wajah pemuda berambut amber itu memerah—sementara sahabatnya yang pirang hanya bisa tertawa ganjil.

"Sulit menjelaskannya. Tapi percayalah, aku tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh," lanjut Mikage sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh, begitu…," kata Teito sebelum ikut terdiam di sisi sahabatnya—berhadap-hadapan, tanpa sepatah kata pun yang terucap.

Seulas ekspresi yang tidak seharusnya ditangkap Mikage di wajah Teito Klein adalah kecewa. Kenapa anak itu berwajah demikian ketika ia katakan 'ia tidak melakukan apa-apa'? Bukankah seharusnya Teito menunjukkan ekspresi lega yang ditutupi dengan kemarahannya yang terkesan _cute_ seperti biasa? Kenapa ia terlihat kecewa?

"Teito…," pangil Mikage ketika Teito menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong sepasang zamrud.

"Maaf, rasanya masih teringat mimpi burukku," kata Teito beralasan. Mikage tahu itu bohong, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia juga tak berhak memaksa Teito bercerita, bukan? Seorang sahabat harus menghargai sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku turun, ya," kata Mikage sambil beranjak turun, "mimpi indah, Sobat!"

"Mikage!"

Mikage terhenti ketika merasakan si pemanggil menarik bajunya kuat-kuat—mencegahnya beranjak pergi. Maka segera ia menoleh ke belakang untuk mendapati Teito lagi-lagi berwajah sedih.

"Tetaplah di sini," kata pemuda yang menganggapnya sebagai teman satu-satunya, "hari ini saja… tidurlah di sebelahku."

Mikage terdiam lalu tak kuasa menahan tawanya yang serta merta meledak.

"Pfft, BWAHAHAHA! Kau ini bocah sekali, sih? Minta ditemani tidur segala!" ejeknya sambil memandangi wajah Teito yang memerah—sementara yang bersangkutan mengeluarkan cacian-cacian sebagai pembelaan diri.

"Bukan begitu, Bodoh! Dengarkan dulu!" teriak Teito sambil memelankan suaranya. Karena kau tentu tak mau membangunkan siswa-siswa lainnya di waktu yang hampir tengah malam begini. Tetapi Mikage masih saja tertawa—dan ia lebih tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi marah sahabatnya yang dinilai lucu—meskipun ia tengah mengambil posisi berbaring seperti yang diinginkan pemuda berambut amber itu.

"Mikage! Dengarkan aku! Habis itu semua salahmu yang pergi tak kunjung kembali tahu!" seru Teito sekali lagi sambil mencengkram lengan kiri Mikage.

"Eh? Apa katamu tadi? Pergi?" tanya Mikage ketika menyadari kalimat terakhir yang sebenarnya tak ingin diucapkan anak itu. Kini sepasang iris keemasan menuntut penjelasan dari Teito Klein. Pemiliknya tak merasa pernah 'pergi dan tak kembali'. Itu adalah tuduhan kejam yang pernah didengarnya. Teito hanya diam.

"Siapa yang pergi Teito?" tuntut Mikage sekali lagi sambil menatap dalam-dalam iris kehijauan sahabatnya. Ya, mencari kebenaran dan kebohongan yang tersimpan di sana. Tapi Teito tetap tidak menjawab, ia malah membalikkan badan dan memeluk guling di sisi kanannya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja," bantahnya sambil mulai memejamkan mata. Namun, Mikage bersikeras menarik bahunya hingga mereka kembali bertatapan.

"Mimpi buruk, ya? Ceritakan padaku!" katanya dengan nada menuntut. Lama-lama ternyata ia kesal juga kalau tidak diandalkan oleh teman terbaiknya yang keras kepala itu.

Akhirnya Teito mengangguk pelan. Mikage tetap diam sampai anak itu mulai bercerita tentang mimpi buruknya. Bukan tentang masa lalu yang mengenaskan seperti biasa, dimana ada orang-orang yang tidak dapat dia ingat, bangunan megah seperti Gereja, dan pesan penting yang ia pertanyakan ketika terbangun. Hanya ada mereka di mimpi itu, Mikage dan Teito. Dengan Mikage yang seperti bukan dirinya dan mulai menyerang Teito dengan Zaiphon yang kuat dan dipenuhi kegelapan. Mikage mendengarkan tanpa menyela ketika Teito menceritakan sebelah sayap dari tulang-belulang yang dilihatnya pada punggung Mikage. Dan sampai akhir, bagaimana Mikage lenyap menjadi serpihan helai sayap putih di dalam pelukannya. Wajah Teito benar-benar pucat di akhir ceritanya. Ia seperti akan menangis lagi—karena sesuatu yang amat berharga baginya telah direbut di sana, di dalam mimpi.

"Kau bermimpi seperti itu?" tanya Mikage sambil membelai puncak kepala Teito dengan lembut—upaya menenangkan sahabatnya terkasih.

"Ya. Dan setelah itu… kau tak pernah kembali… tak pernah tertawa di sisiku lagi," lirih Teito sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pandangan sepasang iris keemasan itu dengan menunduk. Keduanya pun lagi-lagi terdiam, dalam pelukan malam dan hujan yang mulai turun—mengetak-ngetuk dinding kaca dengan irama yang sendu.

"Jangan takut, Teito," kata Mikage tiba-tiba—membuat pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu mendongak untuk menatap matanya.

"Aku di sini, di sisimu. Disinilah tempatku berada seperti janji kita," lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya, "aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu bagaimanapun caranya—betapa pun sulitnya jalan yang harus kutempuh untuk dapat berada di sisimu."

Teito hanya bisa terpaku menatapi sahabatnya yang kini tertawa di sisinya. Mikage benar-benar seperti matahari untuknya.

Ya, mereka memang pernah berjanji seperti itu. 'Tidak akan mengabaikan satu sama lain walau apapun yang terjadi'. Rasa gelisah itu pun pergi entah kemana, digantikan seulas senyum yang kini menghiasi wajah Teito.

"Terima kasih, Mikage," ucapnya pelan sambil mendekat—menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukan sahabatnya. Tanpa ia sadari sepertinya segaris air mata kembali membasahi pipinya dengan makna yang berbeda.

"Teito?" kata Mikage heran ketika Teito tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Biarkan aku begini sebentar, Bodoh!" bentak Teito sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada yang lebih bidang itu.

"Kau ini sulit berkata jujur, ya," kata Mikage sambil mengacak rambut amber sahabatnya. Ia tersenyum hangat sebelum balas memeluk.

"Biar saja. Lagipula dingin karena hujan tau!" bantah Teito dengan wajah memerah yang tentu saja Mikage tidak melihatnya. Si rambut pirang itu malah lagi-lagi tertawa sebelum mengucapkan kalimat yang sama sekali tak terduga.

"Dasar, Teito. Kau memang begitu. Tapi itulah yang membuatku menyayangimu," kata Mikage dengan mata terpejam dan senyum yang lebih lembut dibanding apapun. Sepasang orb _emerald_ membola terlebih ketika mendengar lanjutannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Teito. Karana itu, aku pasti akan selalu berada di sisimu tanpa peduli apapun yang terjadi," kata Mikage sambil mengecup puncak kepala Teito.

"Bodoh…," gumam Teito dengan wajah panas.

Ruangan kembali hening dengan detak jantung yang disembunyikan oleh bunyi hujan. Jarum jam hampir bersinggungan menunjukkan datangnya tengah malam, tepat ketika sebuah balasan terdengar bagai bisikan mimpi di telinga pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Aku juga.. mencintaimu, Mikage…."

Dan bagaimana mungkin kau tak menunjukkan kebahagiaan itu melalui sebuah pagutan kasih? Keduanya pun kini membagi kehangatan yang takkan pernah hilang. Meskipun apa yang menanti di depan sana adalah kemungkinan terburuk tepat seperti mimpi yang datang untuk mempersatukan mereka berdua.

Karena cinta tak mengenal waktu, bukan?

**.**

**.**

_When the midnight comes and the rain falls_

_I always remember our past, our memories_

_When you told me about the truth_

_And we shared our bond in a long kiss_

_**.**_

_That time, I know_

_That you'll never lie; That you'll never leave_

_And will always stay beside me_

_To show the world a word called 'Love'_

**.**

**.**

_**-Fin-**_

_**...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note :<strong>

Yo, Haru is here!

Salam kenal dan terima kasih untuk semuanya yang telah bersedia membaca fic ini sampai akhir.

Fic ini tentu masih banyak kekurangan karena ini merupakan fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Karena itu, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya juga untuk typos dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya. [Berhubung seperti yang dapat dilihat di profil saya, kebanyakan saya menulis untuk Kuroshitsuji]

Kalau boleh jujur, fic ini adalah salah satu fic perdana yang saya buat sebelum menjadi author FFn. Dan cerita aslinya lebih berantakan dengan rating yang lebih tinggi. Di sini saya melakukan beberapa penyesuaian agar lebih halus. Walaupun masih agak berantakan, saya harap cerita ini berkenan di hati pembaca sekalian.

Berhubung miskinnya pairing MikaTei di fandom ini, ke depannya saya akan menulis untuk pairing ini lagi. Walaupun tak menutup kemungkinan saya menulis untuk pairing lain.

Bagaimanapun saya butuh semangat dan dukungan di tengah sibuknya perkuliahan awal saya sebagai mahasiswa. Karena itu saya mohon para pembaca bersedia menumpahkan kritik-saran serta kesan-pesan di kotak review melalui link di bawah.

Bagi silent reader maupun reviewer yang ingin tanya jawab—apalagi tentang kesalahan yang saya perbuat—bisa menghubungi saya melalui PM, Facebook, atau Twitter. Semua link tersedia di account Fanfiction saya.

Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah membaca.

**.**

**.**

**_Sign,_**

**_Shigure—The Devil of Spring_**


End file.
